Trees and Lullabies
by iAir Nomad
Summary: Peter Pan loved to climb trees. It was climbing trees afterwards in the evening time when the sun was starting to set that made him a little more down-to-earth. This is what Wendy came to learn when following him one evening. PXW Fluff, Oneshot.


**Hey, guys. =D New Peter Pan fanfic, 'cause I was bored and I was in a bit of a Peter Pan mood. =] Just a cute, fluffy oneshot. Randomly came up with it while hanging out in a tree. XD Well, I suppose that makes sense since this does have to do with trees… hmm…**

**Oh, btw, this oneshot is based on the 2003 movie. =] It takes place sometime during Wendy's visit to Neverland.**

**I do not own Peter Pan. Yeeeah… think I've made that pretty clear. ^_^  
**

Peter Pan loved to climb trees. He loved having adventures and acting like a "wild child", but it was climbing trees afterwards in the evening time when the sun was starting to set that made him a little more down-to-earth. He would fly up to a branch and climb all the way to the very tippy-top of the tallest tree in Neverland and lay back to watch the sunset soon after evening food.

This is what Wendy had come to learn when Peter had stood up to leave immediately after supper one night, not waiting one moment for questioning. As soon as Wendy had put the other boys to rest, she quickly left the tree house to follow Peter.

But where to look was what she was wondering.

However, as if on cue, the sound of pipes could be heard somewhere in the distance, near the beach. She ran off to find the source of the pipes and she soon found herself at the water's edge on the cool, white sand, staring out into the blue ocean. The music from the pipes had stopped a brief moment before continuing. Now it was behind her. Wendy turned to look back in the endless jungle of which she had just come out from, and, taking a few steps back, she noticed a very tall tree that looked as though it went miles up. She squinted and finally found the leaf-clad boy up on the highest branch, playing his pipes.

"Peter," She called, smiling at the sight of him. Peter stopped playing his pipes to look down at Wendy and grinned widely at her.

"My Wendylady—come up." He called back.

"How? I do not know how to climb trees." Wendy furrowed her eyebrows.

"Fly then. Think a happy thought."

Wendy tried to think of the happiest thought she could think of. She looked towards the pink, red, and orange sky, then imagined her atop the tree branch, having the most perfect romantic evening with him as the sun would set.

She felt all of her weight being lifted. She looked down at her feet and found herself floating. Then she looked up to see she was drawing nearer towards the boy.

When Wendy reached the top with Peter, she held onto the branch he was sitting on, looking over his legs to see the sunset. It was far more beautiful than the view she had down below, and she had parted her lips, awestruck.

Peter brought his legs down from the tree branch and turned himself to face directly towards the sunset with his legs dangling off the edge instead. He patted the spot on the branch next to him, and Wendy happily floated up. Instead of sitting, however, like she wanted to, she was standing on the branch and felt quite frightened with how high she was. She could lose her balance at any moment and fall; she could—

But all those unhappy thoughts were distracted when Peter took a hold of her hand within his as he gazed into her blue eyes with his green ones. She felt herself become entranced with the way he looked at her and almost didn't notice that she was being gently pulled down to a seated position with complete ease.

Finally, once seated beside him, their gazes tore away and they gave their full attention to the sunset for a minute.

"Are you able to see this view every evening, Peter?" Wendy asked in a murmur.

"Mmhmm," Peter nodded. "I sometimes come here to just… think, you know? Back in London… do you have a place where you like to be alone and think, Wendy?"

Wendy nodded, looking up at the boy. "What do you think about, Peter?"

There was a long pause as Peter fidgeted a little, before finally saying: "Well, before you came, Wendy, I often thought about what my place was in the world—in Neverland. I sometimes would have very deep thoughts. Of course, they weren't _all _bad ones. Just… I don't know how to explain it. It's almost scary, though… to not know what your purpose is. I'm the boy who never grows up. I fight pirates and I can fly, and practically immortal unless killed directly by something or someone. But is that all there is to my life?"

Wendy watched him with sympathetic eyes. "You said at the beginning 'before you came I thought about this'. What do you think about now, Peter? Now that I'm here, what are your thoughts when coming here?" 

Peter paused again before shaking his head. "I don't want to talk about it." 

Wendy looked back at the sunset, not daring to look down. "Okay. Well, if you ever do want to talk about it, let me know. I mean, it's not really healthy to bottle up negative feelings inside—" 

"You think that I think about bad thoughts when you're here? I don't. These are not bad thoughts at all. There's a hint, and that's all I will say." He said stubbornly.

Wendy sighed. "Very well then."

They stayed seated like that for a very long time, staring into the sunset. Although, it wasn't really much of a sunset anymore; the sky was becoming a dark blue and stars were beginning to appear in the sky. Despite there being loss of mixtures of colors, the night sky was just as wonderful.

"I think about you, my Wendylady." Peter said very softly, almost in a whisper.

Wendy heard him, though. She felt her heart's beating rate speed up dramatically. "What about me, Peter?" 

Peter bit his bottom lip, looking down at his fingers and shaking his head. "You just appear in my head. That's all there is to it."

Wendy was about to ask what he felt when he saw the image of her in his mind, but decided against it. It could lead to something that they both wouldn't want to happen. She remained silent.

Peter brought out his pipes and began to blow on the instrument, creating a wonderful little melody. She watched him as he played, simply admiring.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I can't help being curious. Do you make up those songs or hear them from somewhere? A source?" 

"Both. Sometimes I make them up. When I would visit you back in London, though, sometimes I would explore and end up listening in on lullabies being sung by mothers to their kids as they put them to sleep. Kind of like how you always tell the boys stories before they're put to bed."

Wendy smiled.

"Do you sing, Wendy?" Peter asked, putting down his pipes and glancing towards her.

"I've never really tried before." Wendy admitted sheepishly.

"Why not?" 

Wendy shrugged. "Just… never really thought about doing it before." 

Peter gazed at her for a moment before bringing his full attention to her, anxious. "Sing for me now, Wendy!" 

"What? Why should I?" Wendy said, absolutely baffled with his request, but she couldn't help but smile at him with the way he was staring at her. He could be so adorable at times like these when we wanted something very much.

"I'm sure you have a very nice singing voice, my Wendylady. Pleeease?" He began to pout, making Wendy giggle.

"But what am I to sing?" She asked.

"Anything. Anything you want. If your voice is good enough, you can sing to me!"

"Ooh!"

"And the boys!" 

Wendy clapped her hands, delighted with the thought.

"It would be wonderful, Wendy. If you're brave enough to share all your stories with us, you should be brave enough to sing for us, too." 

Wendy sighed before looking back at the nighttime sky. Peter still stared at her, waiting.

And finally her lips parted and she sang: 

"_Hush-a-bye don't you cry,_

_Go to sleep-y, little baby._

_When you wake you shall have _

_All the pretty little horses._

_Blacks and bays, dapple grays, _

_Coach and six white horses. _

_Hush-a-bye don't you cry, _

_Go to sleep-y, little baby."_

Peter smiled in absolute delight. "Loved it."

Wendy made a bashful grin, looking over at him with a quite noticeable blush, and she shrugged. She said barely above a whisper: "Thanks." 

Peter's gaze never left her as he continued to grin his silly grin. There was a bit of an awkward silence as Wendy looked back up at the stars. The only sound was the soft waves not too far out.

"Wendy?" Peter said in the most innocent voice possible. It made Wendy smile again, glancing at him.

"Yes, Peter?"

"Can we just… I dunno… stay… here for tonight?" 

"On a tree branch?" Wendy almost burst out laughing. "Why?"

Peter shrugged. "Why not?"

"Because we could fall while sleeping, silly!" She said, reaching out and tapping his nose. Peter only smiled.

"We can fly to safety if anything happens. Besides, this is a wide tree branch. I'm sure we'll be fine."

Wendy looked away and sighed. "I'm not sure, Peter. The boys—they would wonder where we were in the morning."

"Eh. They wouldn't care. They'll ask, but forget about it within a couple minutes." 

Wendy stared at Peter. He had to be the craziest boy she had ever met that, even after all these daring and dangerous deeds he's done, is still living!

"Well, I suppose... but what about something to keep us warm?"

"Well, come here." Peter happily brought out his arms and reached toward her, grabbing her by the waist and pulling her into his arms in a very clumsy manner.

"Ah!" They both giggled at the unexpected move Peter had made. Wendy's face became hot, though, when she realized that her head was up against his chest and his arms were around her as she lay there with him. _This _was the position they were going to stay in _all _night? Wendy was about to protest, but a little part of her seemed to disregard it. Wendy couldn't believe it, herself, but she found that she was liking this a lot.

Wendy suddenly felt okay. She knew it was okay. Peter didn't seem to care—besides, he was the one who offered it. And she felt warm and protected. It was the most wonderful feeling.

Feeling brave and wanting to somehow be closer to him, Wendy climbed up his chest a little more, but instead rested her head just under his chin and wrapped her arms around his leaf-covered, slim body.

Peter had not minded this at all. He welcomed it wholeheartedly. He secretly wanted to be closer to her as well, although, it really wasn't much of a secret. It was quite obvious with the way he rested his chin on the top of her brown hair and held her close in his arms. They both looked up at the stars for a while. But finally Wendy began to feel tired and her eyes closed. She smiled, snuggling more with the boy.

"Goodnight, my dear Peter Pan." She said in a murmur.

"Goodnight, my dear Wendylady." 

And there lay Peter Pan and Wendy Darling together in the tree under the stars, dreaming of tomorrow.


End file.
